


Make an Entrance

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Duo watches Zechs





	Make an Entrance

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'entrance'

The man knew how to make an entrance. Duo definitely had to give him that. All loose blond hair and dark sunglasses and ten gallons of charisma in a five gallon bucket... 

Duo wondered if Zechs would have the same effect if he walked back out and then in again. Probably. It just wasn't fair, though it was something to ponder. Not that Duo was going to ask Zechs-- "Wind" to actually do it. That would probably be a bad idea. 

That just made duo want to do it more, though. 

"Hey, Wind..." Duo beamed. 

And damn, it actually worked.


End file.
